Skully
Location Twilight Cemetary (only for Dinoz with 10 HP or less) ; Use : Mission Giver __TOC__ Conversation Before Completing Quest Miss Bao Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Your Dinoz seems to be in a bad state!! # Argh! A ghost! #: A ghost? Aaaah! Where? ## You! ##: What? Me? Excuse me! A bit of respect please! You won't last long here if you keep saying silly things like that! I'm a SKELETON thank you very much! A skeleton yes! I may look a bit dishevelled, but I'm no ghost!!! ### What's the difference? ###: First of all, a ghost is dead, and me, I'm just ... a bit tired, I should have rings under my eyes, that's all ... a ghost haunts people. Me? I'm free to do what I please! ... well almost.... #### Almost free? What does that mean? ####: It's a bit ... mmmm ... complicated ... I have a few technical problems to resolve. Firstly, only Dinoz close to death and their masters can see me, secondly I can't leave this shady place.... ##### So you do haunt this place?! #####: Haunt this place?!? You must be joking! Ooooooooo! Just imagining it gives me the creeps! I have much more important things to do! ###### Like what?! ######: Shhhhh! Keep quiet! Ok, I'll tell you .... I have a LOVER! It may seem weird to think that but when I was much younger I had wonderful legs! ####### Mmmm.... #######: I promise! It doesn't matter anyway, I've got a curse that will make you forget everything about me! ######## A curse? ########: Yes! It's like a curse but in fact it's better! I'm protected by the curse. It helps to prevent nightmares and to keep scientists away. Because they would examine me all the time. But thanks to the curse, people forget me instantly after having met me! ######### I don't believe you #########: You are certain that you were just talking to someone, but you can't remember who or what you were talking about. Very strange, you feel like you've just seen a ghost! No, that's not possible. ######### It's not very helpful is it? #########: Exactly! I can't leave this place, so I have no way of finding my lover, Moulder! ########## Maybe I can help you. ##########: Really!? You would do that for me? It's not going to be easy, and every time you see me you'll forget our meeting instantly! Are you sure you want to help me??? ########### I won't forget anything! ###########: You are certain that you were just talking to someone, but you can't remember who or what you were talking about. Very strange, you feel like you've just seen a ghost! No, that's not possible. ########### Yes! Definitely! ###########: Help me to find Moulder and I'll handsomely reward you! ############ What should I do now? ############# Quest: Prologue ############# Quest: On Moulder's Trail ############# Quest: Miss Bao ############# Quest: The Annoying Tourists ############# Quest: Napalm Shrimp ############# Quest: The Reunion ########### Let me think about it ###########: You are certain that you were just talking to someone, but you can't remember who or what you were talking about. Very strange, you feel like you've just seen a ghost! No, that's not possible. ########## Who's Moulder? ##########: You can't help me! Leave me alone. I'm going to sit here and think about him, don't forget to forget me! '' ########### '...' ###########: You are certain that you were just talking to someone, but you can't remember who or what you were talking about. Very strange, you feel like you've just seen a ghost! No, that's not possible. # '''Run away' #: The scary skeleton looks at you disapprovingly. You turn back and see that she is close to tears, but you continue to run away as far away as possible. After Completing Quest Miss Bao Aha! My curse has disappeared! Can you now help me find Moulder! # What should I do now? ## Quest: Prologue ## Quest: On Moulder's Trail ## Quest: Miss Bao ## Quest: The Annoying Tourists ## Quest: Napalm Shrimp ## Quest: The Reunion During the Alien Quest Oh oh!! What do we have here!!! It's a magnificent "Capsicum annuum"! What colours, what odours, it's absolutely beau-ti-ful! '' # '.....' #: ''Thank you so much! In exchange, I'm going to give you this item. I found it while searching for a lost bone! Take it! ## Ah? ##: Congratulations! Thanks to Skully, you've found the 5th magic star! You only have 2 more to find! Category:NPCs Category:Mission Giver